


Ren's Pet Training Program

by AttackRole



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non consensual hand jobs, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, i got horny and wanted to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackRole/pseuds/AttackRole
Summary: “You know, I used to be in the exact same position as you,” Ren hummed thoughtfully as he tapped the tip of the knife to his chin. “Filthy, on my knees and restrained by the very same collar around your neck.” He sighed, as if thinking back on happy times, and I felt a shiver creep up the back of my spine. “The only real difference was…” Ren hopped off the counter with a sway in his hips, approaching my curled up form even as I attempted weakly to push myself away from him as a distressed mumble left my gagged lips. “I appreciated my master.”~Series of smut from Ren's training of the protagonist- for convenience written as a male named Cas.





	1. Good Boy

“You know, I used to be in the exact same position as you,” Ren hummed thoughtfully as he tapped the tip of the knife to his chin. “Filthy, on my knees and restrained by the very same collar around your neck.” He sighed, as if thinking back on happy times, and I felt a shiver creep up the back of my spine. “The only real difference was…” Ren hopped off the counter with a sway in his hips, approaching my curled up form even as I attempted weakly to push myself away from him as a distressed mumble left my gagged lips. “I appreciated my master.”

I looked up with tear filled eyes as Ren dragged the blade across the bare skin of my leg, choking on a sob as it trailed upward to my neck. When I flinched away he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, helpless as the sharp edge traced over and up to my face. “But we can change that, Cas.” He smiled his sharp little grin as he pulled the gag forcefully from my mouth with a disgusting slurping noise. “R-Ren I’m s-so sorry, I’ll do a-anything!” I heaved as I felt more hot tears stream down my face. “N-no more.” was all I could manage to beg for forgiveness. I was a mess of cuts and bruises. This lesson was a particularly long and painful one, and the thought of having to endure any more of it made my stomach churn. 

“Anything, Cas?” Ren leaned down to be level with my face, still holding onto my hair as he did. 

“A-anything, Ren.”

There was only a brief silence, followed by the sound of a zipper. 

“Then why don’t you do this?” He whispered sweetly, pulling me to my knees with another tug of my hair as I gasped in pain, his member already half hard on my cheek. I gulped as more tears fell from my chin, trying to pull myself together so I could perform what was asked of me. My hands were restrained tightly behind my back and so were no help in stabilizing me as Ren pressed his cock to my face, growing impatient. “Well Cas? Feel like another visit from the nail gun instead?” I shook my head weakly as I looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Then go.” 

I shoved my hesitation down as I took the tip of his member into my mouth, his hand pulling away to pet the top of my head as he swept the knife across my cheek to catch a tear. “Good Boy.” Ren praised, guiding my head all the way down his shaft until my nose was pressed to his crotch. I gagged as he held me there, moaning out in a pitiful attempt to ask for air. “Slowly Cas,” Ren sang as he allowed me to pull back, a wet pop echoing out in the room as I was finally freed from his grasp. “Good boy.” 

And that’s how it went for some time. Up and down Ren, faster and faster, gagging and listening to his critique and praise. “More tongue, suck don't slurp,” and of course “Good boy.” My cheeks burned red with the embarrassment of being treated like a dog, and the shame of being forced to have sex out of fear. I couldn’t afford to have any pride if I wanted to survive, and Ren was just going to use it as a tool to manipulate me into, well… 

Ren began thrusting into my mouth of his own accord, huffing as he grew more impatient with his impending climax. All I could do was take the pounding as his knife lay pressed against my shoulder, and claws gripping at my scalp. As he came deep inside my throat he grunted “Perfect~.” before finally letting me go, a trail of drool still connecting me to his dick as we both recovered. Still leaning over my small shaking form, he looked down at me and smiled. “My perfect boy.” before putting himself away and petting me once again. I sobbed as I let him praise me, my arms and legs screaming at their restraints, my throat burning and dry, and the cuts all over my body stinging with every movement. 

Then finally, relief. Ren cut me free, holding my used body to his chest as I collapsed into him. I couldn’t stop myself from grabbing onto him, letting him pat my back and hug me tightly, as if just moments before he wasn't just abusing me. But I could care less in the moment. Because right now, I needed comfort. Needed someone to help me. As much as I hated it, I needed him. “Th-thank you.” I managed in between muffled cries. 

Ren sighed happily, lifting me from the cold concrete ground and into his arms. “You’re welcome Cas!” He replied cheerily, carrying me up and out of the basement without a glance back. “You’re always welcome.”


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time

“Strip.” Ren ordered as he turned on the faucets. He tested the temperature before turning back around to find me still frozen in place out of uncertainty and smeared in now drying blood. His eyes narrowed at me as he waved the remote in warning. With shaking hands, I pulled down my boxers, trying in vain to cover myself from Ren. “Good boy. Now get in.” I didn’t dare leave him waiting for a second time, and quickly hopped into the warm water, letting out a hiss as the shallow wounds on my legs and torso were submerged. The water quickly turned to a muddy rust as Ren scrubbed my body clean with a washcloth, humming gently as I stared ahead at nothing. 

The aches of the day were lessened with the heat, and I could almost forget how I got those aches to begin with. 

Hours spent with hands bound to the pole in the basement, knees and feet desperately scraping against cold unforgiving cement as Ren hovered over me, whispering threats and promises as he tore through my soft flesh with his hunting knife.

Was this the same Ren? The one who only minutes ago hung over me like a smothering fog, forced me up and down his length in promise of relieving the pain he caused? Was that the same one as the one here, kissing my shoulder as the washcloth found its way between my legs? 

“You’ve learned your lesson, right Cas?” He smiled in my ear, his free hand holding the nape of my neck as the other lost the cloth in favor of my dick. “Y-yes. I learned,” I stuttered helplessly, trying absently to close my legs only for Ren to push them back open. “I won’t try and leave again.” He was beginning to tug the soft flesh to life, my burning shame doing nothing to push down my bodies natural reaction to being touched. I tired to will him wordlessly to stop, even though the menstruation felt so good… distracted me from the pain… I knew I didn’t want this…

Didn’t I? 

“You’ve been so good for me today, took your punishment so well, I want to make you feel good now.” Ren nibbled the shell of my ear as I gripped onto his arm helplessly, a broken sob escaping me as his pumping hand picked up its pace. The conflicting burning pleasure against the hot bite of the open cuts littering my body felt too good to fight. Ren felt too good to fight. Where did fighting him even get me? Back in the workshop. Back on the cement floor, gagged and screaming. 

I was a good boy today… I was good… 

The water began sloshing out of the tub as Ren sucked on the flesh of my neck, his other hand traveling upward to grip my hair in a vice. I could feel the pressure bubbling up in my abdomen, could feel the release just on the horizon. Just as I felt the heat about to snap, Ren stopped, gripping the base of my shaft with clawed fingers pricking lightly at the skin. The keening noise I made slipped past my lips before I could stop myself. “What do we say to our Masters when their kind to us?” Ren asked as if wondering aloud, his thumb running over the tip of my leaking dick as I jerked my hips desperately. “Thank you! Thank y-you Ren!” I couldn’t hold back, not now, not after everything. Ren’s lips curled in a feral smile as his teeth plunged into my flesh, his wrist jerking almost violently as he tipped me over the edge in that one motion. It was so explosive I practically screamed Ren’s name as ropes of cum were coaxed out of me by my masters fist. 

My master. 

As I lay panting in the water, the aches of the day returning to me as the cooled water lapped at the sides of the tub, Ren whispering “Good Boy” into my ear as he licked his bite mark clean, I could almost forget what he’d done to me. 

The desperate pleading for him to stop. The nail gun pressed to my leg going BANG BANG BANG. The broken bones, the shock collar, the corpse in the basement. 

As he carried me with half lidded eyes back to my room, dressed the cuts and tucked me in like a child’s doll into bed, cooing adoringly that he loved me, I could almost forget and pretend everything was ok. That I was ok. 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless smut, more Stockholm syndrome fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut you guys- this is totally self indulgent and if I continue will only get more... well... boyfriend to death.
> 
> Tags will be added as needed!


End file.
